Hogwarts Im in Love
by Fiction Generation
Summary: Dibalik bangunan menyeramkan, didalam dingin dan kokoh dinding, dibawah gelapnya langit. Terdapat cerita indah di asrama sihir terbaik di Inggris ini.
1. Chapter 1

Selamat pagi dunia. Hari ini cuaca terlihat buruk bukan? Jalanan kota London sudah basah terguyur lembutnya hujan pagi ini. London memang sangat rainy. Aku bergegas mandi, lalu kemudian bersiap-siap. Ini akan menjadi hari yang sibuk untukku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri kota yang baru kutempati satu minggu lamanya. Terlihat orang-orang hilir mudik dengan menggunakan payung. Aku terus berjalan, dan berjalan, menuju kesekolah baruku. Aku bersemangat sekali. Ini hari pertama aku masuk sekolah baru.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, lokasi Hogwarts sangatlah dirahasiakan. Namun, karena ayah ibuku bukanlah seorang Muggle, jadi tentu saja aku bisa dengan mudahnya pergi ke Hogwarts. Em sebenarnya tidak, tidak terlalu mudah mencapai Hogwarts. Sudah 15 menit aku berjalan setelah turun dari kendaraan umum.

Akupun memasuki pedesaan Hogsmeade. Aku sudah diizinkan memasuki pedesaan ini. Beberapa penyihir tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Tapi tetap saja, cuaca disini takmau bersikap ramah. AAH! Payungku terbang entah kemana. Angin disini benar-benar takbisa diajak kompromi.

TEK TEK TEK.

Suara derap kaki terdengar dibelakangku.

TEK TEK TEK. Suara itu semakin terasa dekat. Dan..

"hey, mau ke hogwarts juga?" sapa seseorang dibelakangku. Aku membalikkan badanku, dan segera menatap kearahnya.

"eh,iya iya, ini mau kesana"

"namamu siapa? Aku Harry. Harry Potter"

"ooh, hai Harry. Namaku Lislie, Lislie Thorne."

"nice name, salam kenal ya. Menumpanglah di payungku" ujarnya yang sedari tadi telah memayungiku.

Aku meneruskan perjalananku dengan Harry. Aku sudah bilangkah ini hari yang sibuk untukku? Hingga aku lupa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Ya, kamu pasti sudah tau namaku. Lislie Thorne. Umurku 15 tahun.

Akhirnya sampai juga aku di Hogwarts. Wah.. bangunannya megah sekali..keren!

"Kau asrama apa?" Tanya Harry ditengah kegaduhan koridor.

"Gryffindor. Kalau kau asrama apa?"

"Gryffindor? Wahh kau hebat sekali" puji Harry dengan senyuman. Eh tunggu dulu, senyumnya sangat manis.

"kau tidak menyangka bukan? Memangsih tidak ada tampang-tampang pemberani dan pembela kebenaran di wajahku. Ditambah dengan badanku yang kurus ini" kataku. Ohiya, dari tadi kami berbincang sambil berjalan di tengah keramaian menuju aula.

"ah tidak tidak, aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok" kata Harry. Sepertinya ia merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa-apa Harry, aku tahu.. lagipula," BUKK! Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku sudah tertubruk oleh seorang siswa berambut merah. Aku segera membantunya mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh saat kami tabrakan. Akupun mulai berdiri dan mengatur buku-buku itu sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Saat aku tengah sibuk mengatur buku-buku yang banyak itu ditanganku, orang yang kubantu itu malah mendekapku hingga buku-buku yang sudah kubereskan terjatuh semua. Dan ia mengatakan "LISLIE!I MISS YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

"LISLIE! I MISS YOU!" yang benar saja. Memang teriakkannya itu tidak mampu membuat seluruh koridor memperhatikan kearah aku dan Harry. Namun teriakkan itu cukup untuk didengar Harry dan 3 orang siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Oh God, ada apa ini? Siapa dia? Segere kulepaskan dekapannya dan hendak menyemprotnya dengan amarahku. Tapi ternyata..

"RON!" 2 detik yang lalu aku melepas dekapannya, lalu detik ini juga aku kembali mendekapnya. Setelah itu..

"lislie! Kapan kau datangg? kenapa tidak mengabariku?" kata Ron sambil senyum bersemangat.

"kemana? Ke Hogwarts? Ke London? Atau ke Negara kelahiranmu inii?" jawabku sama semangatnya.

"ke..ke.. ah! Lebih baik istirahat makan siang kau makan bersamaku! Aku butuh penjelasanmu tentang kau kesini!" Ron menggapai tanganku dan mulai menggandengku. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah dengan Ron. Sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan. Entah apa. ASTAGA! Harry!

"em, Ron, sepertinya kita baru saja meninggalkan seseorang" kataku sambil menggigit bibir dan berulang kali menengok kebelakang.

"siapa?" tanyanya.

"Harry"

"Harry?" Ron kembali bertanya.

"Harry Potter. Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku.

"hah? Maksudku, kau datang kesini dengan Harry?" Tanya Ron sedikit kaget.

"hem iya.. kau kenal?"

"dia sahabat baikku Lis! Ayo kita cari dia! Aku tadi tidak melihatnya"

"baiklah.." jawabku sambil berlari kecil mengikuti Ron.

Skip.

"Apa?! Gryffindor?!" kata Ron sedikit berteriak.

Aku menutup mulut Ron. "Heh. Kau ini senang sekali berteriak ya?"

"maaf.. maaf.. wah, kau memang Super Lislie" ujar Ron.

"Hahaha. Oiya jadi Ron adalah sahabat kecilku. Dulu kami sempat tinggal berseberangan. Hingga pada akhirnya Ron bersekolah di Hogwarts pun, kami masih sering jalan-jalan bersama" jelasku kepada Harry dan Hermione. Kami tadi sudah berkenalan. Harry dan Hermione ternyata adalah anak-anak Gryffindor yang bersahabat dengan Ron sejak tahun pertama hingga sekarang. Mereka berdua sangat baik.

"wah.. Ron takpernah cerita memiliki sahabat secantik kau Lis" puji Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"terimakasih Hermione," aku balas tersenyum. "tapi Ron cukup sering bercerita tentang kau. Dan soal hubungan kalian..hihihi" aku tertawa kecil.

"ah..itu" Hermione hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menunduk.

Aku merasa bersalah telah tertawa kecil. Akupun berusaha memecah kesunyian.

"Ron, teman macam apa kau takpernah cerita-cerita tentang aku!" kataku sambil menyenggol lengan Ron.

"hey!pernah!sering!" kata Ron yang tadi belum sempat protes.

"aku tidak pernah kau bercerita tentang dia Ron! Benarkah Harry?" ujar Hermione.

"iya" jawab Harry singkat.

"ooh.. iya iya, tidak pernah ya.." kata Ron.

'Ron.. Ron.. ada-ada saja"

TEEET!

Bel pun berbunyi. Kami berempat bergegas berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya.

Proffesor Snape memasuki kelas.

"hari ini kita akan bermain. Permainannya adalah mencari harta karun berupa telur naga. Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan telur naga tersebut" ujar prof. Snape.

Kelas menjadi riuh. Penuh dengan suara sorakan kegembiraan. Ini akan menjadi permainan yang seru!

"kalian saling berpasangan. Saya yang akan menentukan. Hermione, kamu sebagai murid yang cerdas akan berpasangan dengan Ron" kata .

"maksudnya saya tidak pintar gitu?" ujar Ron manyun. Sekelas tertawa.

"tidak, tidak seperti itu. Kalau kau dipasangkan dengan yang lain, pasti kau tidak bias serius! Hanya Hermione yang bias membuat kau serius" ujar .

"lalu Harry, kau dengan.. dia!" kata sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"selanjutnya,"

Skip.

Aku dan Harry keluar kelas bersama. Ron terlihat masih manyun. Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena masih kesal dengan . padahal Prof. Snape sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek Ron, Ron cukup cerdas kok.

"hey Lis! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Harry.

"tidak.. bukan apa-apa" jawabku berbohong.

"sedang memikirkan Ron ya?" kata Harry sambil tersenyum lurus kedepan.

"hah?" aku terheran-heran.

"terlihat kok dari tatapan kau terhadapnya," kata Harry. "mau duduk sebentar?" lanjutnya. Harry naik keatas batang pohon yang sudah mati. Permainan ini memang mencakup seluruh penjuru Hogwarts.

Aku diam tak menjawab tapi mengikutinya duduk disitu.

"benarkan kataku. Kau menyukainya" kata Harry sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Harry, kau ini bicara apa" kataku kalem sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku yang menggantung karna duduk di batang pohon ini. Batang pohon ini memang sudah tidak diposisinya. Sudah terbalik dan menyerupai tempat duduk.

"yasudah..sekedar info, kau bisa bercerita padaku kapanpun kau mau" kata Harry sambil mulai berdiri.

"em, Harry!" kataku sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya. "baiklah, aku akan bercerita.." ujarku. Harry adalah anak yang baik, pintar, sopan, kurasa dia bias menjadi teman curhat yang baik.

Akupun mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Harry. Sesuatu yang tak seorangpun tau.

"Harry, Ron adalah cinta pertamaku"


	3. Chapter 3

Ron's POV.

TEEET!

Bel berbunyi. Aku, Harry, Hermione dan Lislie bergegas berjalan menuju ke kelas.

Proffesor Snape terlihat memasuki kelas.

"hari ini kita akan bermain. Permainannya adalah mencari harta karun berupa telur naga. Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan telur naga tersebut" ujarnya.

Aku dan teman-teman berteriak kegirangan. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi game yang seru!

"kalian saling berpasangan. Saya yang akan menentukan. Hermione, kamu sebagai murid yang cerdas akan berpasangan dengan Ron" kata .

"maksudnya saya tidak pintar gitu?" ujarku. Ah dasar Snape!

"tidak, tidak seperti itu. Kalau kau dipasangkan dengan yang lain, pasti kau tidak bias serius! Hanya Hermione yang bias membuat kau serius" ujar si Snape itu. Pasti dia ngeles.

"lalu Harry, kau dengan.. dia!" kata sambil menunjuk kearah Lislie.

Aku terus saja cemberut. Terlihat Lislie sempat menatap kearahku saat keluar kelas. Tidak Lislie! Jangan salah paham, aku tidak cemberut karena si Snape itu lagi, aku cemberut karena aku tidak bias berpasangan denganmu di permainan ini! Tidak bisakah si Snape itu memahami perasaanku? Aku ini kan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Harry dan Lislie pun sudah terlihat berjalan kearah sana.

"Hey!" Hermione membuyarkan pikiranku.

"tidak biasanya kau cemberut begitu Ron" sambung Hermione.

"tautuh si Snape" ujarku.

"jangan membohongiku. Aku tau kau tidak sedang kesal dengan hal tadi. Aku kenal kau Ron," kata Hermione. Hermione memang sangat mengerti aku. Dia adalah mantan pacar yang baik. Kami putus memang karena kesalahanku.

"kau mau bercerita?" tawar Hermione.

"baiklah, nanti ya" jawabku.

"baiklah Ron.." kata Hermione sambil merangkul pundakku. Ya, perasaan itu sudah tidak ada diantara aku maupun Hermione. Hermione sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan seorang Seeker salah satu asrama di Hogwarts. Pacarnya sangat tampan. Jauh sekali denganku.

Skip.

Aku dan Hermione berjalan meyusuri koridor. Aku berhenti sejenak memandang jendela yang menghadap taman Hogwarts, berharap mataku yang suntuk ini menjadi segar kembali. EH! ITU LISLIE? Sedang apa dia berduaan dengan Harry?! Mataku terpejam sejenak. SIAL!

Hermione berbalik menghadapku .

"Ron, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

"ah..tidak, bukan apa-apa" ujarku sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Hermione melongok kearah taman melalui jendela.

"Ron," kata Hermione pelan.

"sebenarnya siapa itu Lislie?"

Aku melangkah pelan.

"Ron, disini saja" kata Hermione sambil menarik tanganku. Kami berdua duduk di koridor yang sedang sepi ini.

"kau ingat Victoria?" tanyaku pelan.

"cinta pertamamu yang selalu kau rindukan?" Tanya Hermione.

"hem.." ucapku.

"sebentar.. dia.. VICTORIA ITU LISLIE?" Tanya Hermione kaget.

"hem,tidak tidak" aku tersenyum.

"RON! Jangan bohong.." ujar Hermione menggoda.

"tidak.." kataku tetap mengelak.

"Ron!wahh.. jadi ternya-"

"dia penyebab hubungan kita berakhir kan?" aku memotong perkataannya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"apa yang kau pikirkan? Itu sudah lama" Hermione terlihat menatap lantai dengan kosong.

"maafkan aku ya" ujarku.

"untuk apa" ucap Hermione datar.

"untuk sosoknya yang selalu membuatmu khawatir dengan perasaanku terhadap kau"

"apa yang kau bicarakan Ron?" kata Hermione. "Lislie itu Victoria?" kata Hermione tetap tenang.

"kenapa kau diam mematung seperti itu hah? Lislie itu Victoria yang selalu kau bicarakan padaku itukan? Yang membuatmu tidak pernah merasakan cinta paa perempuan lainnya kan?" Hermione terlihat berkaca-kaca. Suaranya tersendat-sendat.

"oh..kau akan tetap diam ya? Tidak apa-apa, bukan urusanku" ujarnya. Hermione adalah wanita yang tegar, kuat, aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini walaupun ia disengat 1000 lebahpun, ia tidak pernah se-emosi ini. Apakah kesalahanku ini terlalu besar?

Aku berdiri. Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Lagi?" ucapku kaku. Hermione menatapku tidak percaya.


	4. Chapter 4

"yasudah..sekedar info, kau bisa bercerita padaku kapanpun kau mau" kata Harry sambil mulai berdiri.

"em, Harry!" kataku sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya. "baiklah, aku akan bercerita.." ujarku. Harry adalah anak yang baik, pintar, sopan, kurasa dia bias menjadi teman curhat yang baik.

Akupun mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Harry. Sesuatu yang tak seorangpun tau.

"Harry, Ron adalah cinta pertamaku" Aku mengatakannya! Ya! Aku mengakuinya! Ya! Aku manusia terbodoh didunia ini! Siapa Harry?! Kenapa aku menceritakannya pada dia?! Aku diam. Harry diam. Kami diam. Dunia diam.

"kau bisa mempercayaiku Lislie" ujar Harry.

"iya.. aku hanya.." aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku masih meratapi betapa bodohnya aku.

"tidak usah beranggapan kau bodoh karena telah mengakuinya padaku," wait! Harry.. kenapa dia bias membaca pikiranku?!

"dan tidak usah khawatir tentang aku yang dapat membaca pikiranmu Lis!" ujar Harry sambil mengulurkan lidahnya.

"kau ini.." ucapku geram, namun tidak bisa menaha tawaku. Harry, aku percaya padamu! Sepenuhnya!

"tidak.. aku tidak serius soal baca pikiran itu kok.." ujar Harry.

"ya, aku tahu" jawabku enteng.

"kau merendahkanku ya?!" ujar Harry. Ia terlihat mencoba marah namun ya, dia hanya berpura-pura.

"sepertinya begitu" jawabku dengan tatapan bak bajak laut. Ya, masih bercanda juga.

"yasudah, siapa pelari tercepat yang bisa melewati pohon itu, dia pemenangnya!" ujar Harry sambil berlari.

"eh wait! Harry Potter!kau curang!" ujarku tertawa dan mulai berlari mengejar Harry.

Skip.

"Kau mau mulai masuk dan mencari clue pertama? Di clue pertama tertulis 'jangan menjadi orang yang taktahu malu. Tataplah dirimu, sudah sempurna belum?' menurutku clue ini sangat jelas. Cermin, ya cermin, kita cari saja di dalam. Clue kedua sudah pasti berada di cermin besar yang ada di dinding koridor" ujarku panjang kebar.

"kau mau memenangkannya ya?" ujar Harry yang sekaran g duduk bersamaku ditempat tadi kami duduk.

"tentu saja! Emangnya kau tak mau?" tanyaku.

"mudah saja sebenarnya..sebentar ya" apa maksudnya? Harry berjalan sekitar 5 langkah dari tempat kami duduk. Dan POOV! Harry kembali dari semak-semak dengan membawa telur naga yang dicari.

"Harry!darimana kau mendapatkannya?!" pekikku.

"dari situ" jawab Harry sambil menunjuk semak disitu.

"wow..darimana kau tau?" tanyaku kagum.

"darimana? Hem dari perjalanan kelas hingga kemari, aku sudah melihat clue-cluenya Lis, makanya aku langsung menagjakmu kemari" jelasnya.

"uwaah..keren!" kataku masih terkagum-kagum.

"yuk kita ke !" ajak Harry. Harry menggenggam tangan kiriku, dan menarik aku bersamanya, menuju kelas.

Skip.

Kami sudah sampai didepan kelas. Buru-buru aku dan Harry menghampiri .

"Wah! Harry, em.."

"Lislie prof!" jawabku saat melihat kebingungan menyebut namaku.

"oh ya, Lislie. Harry, Lislie! Selamat ya!" kata . dia terlihat lebih ramah sekarang.

"thanks prof" jawab aku dan Harry serempak.

Skip.

"belum pulang Lis?" sapa Harry.

"belum.." jawabku yang tengah duduk di tangga depan gerbang.

"nunggu Ron?"

"he-eh" jawabku sambil menatap Harry yang berdiri disampingku.

"hey! Anak baru muggle yang tinggal di kota basah!" kata seorang anak perempuan berambut keriting kepadaku.

"apa? Apa maksudmu?" jawabku tak acuh. Aku lelah menghadapi orang-orang seperti ini.

"yeah you. Kau! Kau anak yang tadi pagi memeluk Ron Weasley kann?!" katanya terlihat geram.

"hey Lavender! Jangan bersikap kasar padanya" jawab Harry tenang.

"hello Lavender . Pertama, I definitely not a muggle, then I love to lived in London. So just close your mouth if you cannot say any nice words" kataku sedikit emosi. Aku berjalan menjauhi area tangga lalu terdengarlah suara Lavender berteriak.

"I love him! I love Ron! Dan aku tidak akan rela kau menjadi pacarnya!" JEP. Ron punya fans? Oh God..

"Sure!aku tidak akan menjadi pacarnya" jawabku berteriak juga. Harry terlihat bingung. Namun masih tetap terlihat 'cool'.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku. Tak peduli beapa pasang mata yang menatapku keheranan. Dan teriakan Lavender terdengar lagi.

"Lislie! Maafkan aku!" sekarang Lavender sudah berada dibelakangku. Dia menangis.

"kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku khawatir. Ada apa dengan dia?

Skip.

"kita sudah ditaman, sekarang kau mau bercerita padaku?" tanyaku sesaat setelah duduk di ayunan taman Hogwarts.

"first of all, I want to say sorry Lis"

"its okay Lavender, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"aku.. aku adalah mantan pacar Ron, aku sangat menyayanginya. Namun ia memutuskanku, karena dia tak tahan dengan sikapku yang cemburuan. Sifatku yang cemburuan ini terjadi jiak melihat Ron bersama perempuan lain. Aku benci ini. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Jelas Lavender.

"Lavender, perasaan itu wajar saja kau rasakan, aku mengerti. Soal aku dan Ron, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ron hanya sahabatku. Mengerti? Ayo sekarang kita bergegas keasrama" ujarku lembut. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Aku buang sajalah perasaanku untuk Ron. Aku tidak tega melihat Lavender yang ternyata sudah menyukai Ron dari tahun ke 3.

"Lislie, Ron sekarang resmi berpacaran dengan Hermione, lagi" kata Lavender lirih.

"iya? Darimana kau tahu?" ujarku berusaha tenang. Jantungku baru saja kembali dari ketidak degupan. Sakit.

"aku melihat mereka tadi dikoridor.. aku melihat Ron mengajak Hermione menjadi pacarnya lagi. Dan Hermione menjawab 'iya'"

Tuhan.. apalagi ini? Ron adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku tahu dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertiku, tetapi kenapa ini menjadi begitu berat?


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf aku baru mem-post new chapter. Maaf juga di chapter sebelumnya nama Prof. Snape tidak ada. Mungkin ada kesalahan. Dan inilah chapter5! Enjooooyyy! Leave some reviews please.. Thankyou:-)

Selamat pagi Inggris. Selamat pagi Hogwarts. Terimakasih atas kejadian menyakitkan kemarin. Sungguh. Aku berterimakasih. Nafas sedikit berat pagi ini. Sudah kupastikan tidak ada peri di hidungku yang sedang angkat beban. Sudah kupastikan. Kenapa tetap berat? Jangan bertanya lagi ya. Sekarang baru 6 pagi, dan lihat. Aku sudah siap. Jam 6 pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Setidaknya untuk orang-orang asia. Sayangnya, jam 6 pagi itu terlalu dingin untuk negara ini. Tapi, tak apalah. Mungkin aku bisa jalan-jalan sejenak di sekitar Hogwarts.

Skip.

Aku sudah ada dikoridor atas Hogwarts. Aku melihat pemandangan taman dari sini. Indah sekali. Kemarin aku dan Harry duduk disitu. Ya, disitu. Dan.. Mungkin koridor inilah tempat Ron dan Hermione balikan.

Treptreptrep.

"Lislie!" Panggil seseorang yang baru saja berhenti 3 langkah dari tempatku memijak.

"Harry?"

"Hai" sapanya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ini masih setengah 7" kataku tersenyum.

"Aku memang selalu datang pagi" jawabnya.

"Ooh.." Ucapku pelan.

"Lis-" "Har-" aku dan Harry memanggil satu sama lain bersamaan.

"Kau duluan" ucap Harry.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku tidak jadi bicara" kataku.

"Soal Ron dan Hermione kan?" Katanya.

"Yaa..kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku" kataku dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Tolong jangan berikan senyuman paksaan itu lagi kepadaku"

"Baiklah, tidak akan lagi" kataku tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau bercanda? I'm fine. Totally" kataku tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak mau membuatmu larut dalam kesedihanmu. Mau kuhibur?" Tawarnya jahil.

"Tentu. Tapi tolong jangan menari ala snsd oke?" Kataku bergurau.

"Kau tahu mereka?" Tanya Harry sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Sedikit," kataku tersenyum masam.

"Aku yakin kau salah satu fans mereka" kataku lagi.

"Tentu tidak, mereka bukan tipeku" kata Harry dengan wajah sok tampan. Harus kuakui, dia memang tampan.

"C'mon Lislie!" Kata Harry sambil berlari keluar koridor. Aku mengikutinya.

Skip.

"Untuk apa kita disini?" Tanyaku setibanya kami di taman yang kemarin.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan kepadamu sesuatu" kata Harry.

"Apa itu?"

"Us" jawabnya.

"Us?" Harry. Kau tidak akan melamarku detik ini juga kan? Kau tidak diam-diam menyembunyikan pesta pernikahan kita di balik cemara itu kan? Oke. Lupakan. Aku tidak benar-benar berfikiran seperti itukok.

"Yep. Us. Tidak, aku tidak akan memintamu menjadi istriku" Omg.. He did it again.

"Jangan coba-coba membaca pikiranku Potter" kataku menggeram.

"Oke..oke.. And... This is us" ucap Harry sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bongkahan telur dari belakang semak.

"HARRY! Itu naga kita?!" Jeritku histeris.

"Yapp" kata Harry tersenyum.

5 menit kemudian..

"Carol! Sudah kubilang namanya Carol saja!" Kataku ngotot.

"Jack! Simple dan keren! Jack! Jack!" Kata Harry tak kalah ngotot.

"Carol! Atau.. Lyla! Ya! Lyla saja!" Kataku lagi.

"Jack! Jack! Terdengar seperti naga petualang!"

Jika kalian bingung apa yang sedang kami lakukan, jawabannya tentu saja adalah.. Kami sedang berdiskusi untuk mendapatkan nama naga kecil milik kami. Mungkin tidak berdiskusi.. Berebut?

...Tik tok tik tok

Kami hening sejenak.

Hening 2 detik lagi

1 detik lagi

"Got it!" Kataku dan Harry serempak.

"Apa usulmu?" Tanya Harry.

"Ayo kita ucapkan bersama!" Kataku.

One.. Two.. Three..

"Ruby!" "Emerald!" Kata kami serempak.

"Ah.." Hela kami bersamaan. Kenapa bereda?

"Lislie! Namanya setipe. Ruby, Emerald, bagaimana kalau namanya.." Kata Harry. Ia belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Azure!" Kata aku dan Harry serempak. Yeah!

Ron's POV

Hoam. Aku merasakan kantuk menjalari mataku. Kuambil cereal di atas meja, lalu kusambar box susu di kulkas. Aku makan dengan terburu-buru. Hari ini aku bangun sebagai pacar nyonya Granger. Nyonya Granger yang baru putus dari ketua salah satu asrama, yang langsung kuajak balikan.

"Kau terburu-buru Weasley." Gumamku.

Pukul 7. Aku masih punya waktu untuk mengajak Lislie bicara.

Skip.

Lislie dimana ya? Apakah dia diluar? Hem ya, cuaca cukup cerah untuk bermain diluar. Kuputuskan untuk mencarinya di taman.

"Granger or Thorne, I want them both" aku bersenandung. Senandung yang bisa membuat aku ditampar oleh 3 perempuan pintar. Hermione, Lislie, dan.. my Mom.

Tunggu dulu tunggu dulu.. Itukan Harry, dan.. Lislie? Sedang apa mereka disana? Tertawa bersama? Bercanda ria? Haish. Dasar Potter.

Aku memutuskan mendatangi mereka.

"Harry, Lislie, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanyaku sesampainya didepan bangku yang mereka duduki.

"Mengobrol, bercanda, ya. Seperti itulah. Temanmu ini sangat asik Ron" kata Harry. Yeah. Aku tahu Potter.

"Dan kau tahu apa Ron," Kata Lislie a.k.a Victoria itu sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Naganya sudah menetas!" Kata Lislie sambil menunjukkan naga mereka berdua padaku.

"Dia terlihat haus Lis, maukah kau menemaniku mengambilkannya minum?" Tanya Harry.

"Tentu Harry. Ron, bisakah kau menjaga Azure untukku? Aku dan Harry akan pergi mencari minum untuknya dulu. Oke? Bye Ron!" Ujar Lislie yang kemudian berlalu bersama Harry. Aku berdiri terpahu sambil memegang seekor naga yang bernama.. Azure?

WHAAAAATT


End file.
